Tan solo un destello, pero suficiente
by Linenandcurlz
Summary: Un one-shot sobre el día a día de Rey en Jakku. Es una muestra de sus pensamientos, su soledad, sus falsas esperanzas... y su afán de supervivencia durante su estancia en el planeta desértico. (Es mi primer fic sobre el universo de Star Wars y Rey es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos. Os animo a echarle un vistazo :D). Se aceptan reviews!


" **Tan solo un destello, pero suficiente"**

 **De Linenandcurlz**

Los rayos de sol atraviesan las franjas e iluminan la sala del AT-AT donde duerme. La luz le avisa de que ha llegado un nuevo día, así que debe prepararse para su trabajo diario.

Esta mañana los párpados le pesan por los continuos desvelos de la noche anterior, causa de aquellos dichosos calambres que surgían en su bajo vientre cada mes.

Rey se pregunta por qué le tiene que pasar esto a ella, debe de ser un proceso normal en su especie. ¿A los demás seres que habitaban Jakku les ocurriría lo mismo?

Recuerda la primera vez que encontró su parte de abajo manchada de sangre. Una Rey de doce años corría despavorida en busca de Unkar Plutt quien al ver la imagen de la joven, la aventó como si de escoria se tratase. Nunca olvidaría aquel gesto de desdén hacia una pobre niña ignorante. Si sus padres hubiesen estado quizá se lo habrían explicado y no habría pasado aquel momento tan bochornoso.

Cuando los calambres han parado, Rey se reincorpora de las hamaca y cambia sus pantalones por otros limpios. Afortunadamente, ayer dejó algo de sobras de la pequeña ración que había ganado en el puesto de Niima. La mayor parte de las veces sale a trabajar con el estómago vacío pero hoy se siente débil por lo que necesita fuerzas para continuar su ardua tarea.

Con la piel lo más protegida posible de los rayos solares, Rey coge su bastón y el resto de utensilios y monta en el _speeder._

* * *

Han pasado seis horas cuando Rey vuelve a casa, ¡hogar dulce hogar! ¿Qué se sentirá al tener a alguien recibiéndote al llegara a casa?

Sus ropas están empapadas de sudor, y la piel que ha estado expuesta roja y caliente, con algunos rasguños. No importa, ha sufrido heridas peores. El agua que tiene la reserva para beber, e intenta limpiarse lo mejor que puede con un trozo de tela.

La ración del día ha dejado que desear, Unkar le ha entregado un cuarto de porción a cambio de los objetos que ha recogido de la nave. Rey está furiosa. Hoy su energía estaba por los suelos, y aún así se ha pasado horas en aquella nave para encontrar las piezas más valiosas. Nunca es suficiente para ese grandullón.

Con la comida ya lista, sale del AT-AT, y como de costumbre, la toma viendo el atardecer. Antes de nada apoya su bastón en una de las extremidades de la nave, en caso de que algún curioso, o algo peor, invadan su privacidad.

Rey se sienta y devora su cena con ansías aunque saboreando cada bocado, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que tome otro. El calor abrasador del día se ha transformado en aire fresco pero Rey quiere seguir observando el paisaje, solitario como ella. Enfoca su vista a las plantitas que crecen a los pies de su hogar, aquellas que la animaron a hacer de aquel viejo AT-AT su refugio.

Cuando las encontró, a Rey le parecía increíble que entre toneladas de arena dorada unos destellos verdes centelleasen. Si unas florecillas como aquellas podían sobrevivir en un ecosistema tan hostil, ella también lo haría.

Se obliga cada noche a admirar a esas flores verdes que le recuerdan a ella. Repletas de esperanza. Algo que Rey nunca perderá.

Antes de levantarse dirige una mirada hacia arriba, como hace siempre, analizando la oscuridad centelleante. Puede que pase alguna nave que por fin venga a buscarla, nunca se sabe.

Suspira y se adentra en la nave.

Antes de irse a echarse en la hamaca, cumple con su última tarea diaria. Marca una línea más en el panel de metal, hace mucho que dejó de contarlas. Esas innumerables líneas también le dan fuerzas, representan su constante afán de supervivencia. Rey está orgullosa de ella misma, de lo que ha sido capaz de durar en el agresivo Jakku.

Siempre ansía la hora de dormir porque puede soñar y evadirse de la realidad. Viaja a otros planetas en los que hay sendos bosques verdes, como las florecillas que crecen junto a su casa. A veces va acompañada de otras personas en sus sueños. Sus padres son los protagonistas. No recuerda los rostros de ninguno, pero le basta con sentir la presencia de ellos a su lado.

Está tan cansada que no tiene fuerzas para ponerse triste. Así que coge la muñeca de trapo que hace un tiempo ella misma hizo y se acomoda en la hamaca.

A soñar con destellos verdes.


End file.
